


A Work of Art

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, F/M, body painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Granger is feeling artistic...for Sept 2020 Daily_Deviant
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 53
Kudos: 188
Collections: Daily Deviant





	A Work of Art

[](https://imgur.com/1TjTwmj)  



End file.
